Morning Routine
by The Broke Nerd Girl
Summary: A short Vegebul inspired drabble during the 3 year break before the Android/Cell sagas. Bulma and Trunks form a routine in Vegeta's absence.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the stories or characters from the Dragon Ball franchise. It is merely a fandom of mine that has stood the test of time and has sucked me back after so many, many years.

 **A/N:** This was just a short drabble I came up with (after a long night of not being able to sleep) while I was making myself an amazingly strong and delicious latte. Dragon Ball has been my vice lately while my life has been a little screwed up. I thought I should show this plot bunny some respect and play it out. I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's not the greatest, but its been YEARS since I've really written anything. I need to get back into the swing of things, if only to keep my sanity.

 **Morning Routine**

by The Broke Nerd Girl

* * *

 **6:00AM**

Bulma had the same routine every morning. Her alarm would blare at her-exactly at 5:00AM-and she would hit the snooze button with relish. Just the once. That's all the heiress needed to help her steel herself and prepare for the day ahead. She'd spend the next glorious nine minutes daydreaming while stretching her muscles and reaching out for someone she knew wasn't there. Bulma just couldn't help it. He'd been there once. Vegeta…

 **6:09AM**

Once her alarm goes off again, Bulma would crawl groggily to the shower. If she was lucky, she'd even get to condition her hair before the soft sound of baby Trunks' hungry cries reached her ears from the nursery room next door. Blue hair dripping down her back and clothed in nothing more than a silk robe, Bulma would then go downstairs to fix her son a bottle and get the coffee going. No one else-even her parents-were up at this hour so Bulma felt free to walk around the large compound however she pleased. There was no one around to complain about her being "indecent" or "vulgar", so why should she care?

"I've got it, Trunks. I've got it, baby," the young mother would coo at him once she was back upstairs.

 **7:40AM**

Bulma wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or Trunks' Saiyan genes, but her little boy seemed to be growing more and more each day. And not only that, he was growing more intelligent by the minute as well. Once the baby had chugged his bottle, he would settle contentedly into his mother's arms and coo at her sporadically. He watched her with, what Bulma imagined, sad and knowing eyes. It was as if he could feel her loneliness. Maybe it was because he felt the same way, Bulma often thought. Maybe he missed his father too, even if he'd only held his son once. It had taken Bulma a while to get into "Mother Mode", but once she had, the young woman was nearly super human. She was determined to be both mother and father to the boy. It was the only thing she could do, after all.

Vegeta had left soon after their son was born. He complained about the noise and not being able to concentrate on his training. He constantly told them both, even though Trunks didn't understand, that they were "in the way". Before Bulma knew it, he had taken off in a space ship and the two hadn't heard from him since. Bulma knew he'd have to come back sooner than later though. He would come back for the androids after all. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans was always up for a good fight. It hurt her to think that way, but Bulma hoped that maybe part of the reason he'd come back would be to protect them.

 **8:30AM**

Now dressed, both mother and son found themselves downstairs. Trunks played happily in his playpen while Bulma caffeinated herself. The dark liquid rejuvenated her and filled her soul with energy as she watched the sun rise from a set of French doors. Once done with her coffee, she'd take her little boy down to her basement lab. Once again, Trunks would play in a playpen while Bulma worked on various Capsule Corp projects. The hours would tick by harmoniously until Trunks began to cry for a diaper change or more food.

 **11:30AM**

Lunch time. Mother and son would sit in the kitchen once again. This time, Trunks would get different kinds of baby food. Some days it was smashed peas, spinach, and pears and other times it was chicken and rice. Trunks loved it all. After six containers of mushy baby food, it was time for a nap. It was the only time Trunks fought her on. Trunks would wail and wail; if the little boy took a nap, he just might miss something.

"Now, now," Bulma shushed him, bouncing her in her arms. "You're not going to miss anything…Today is just like every other…"

EEEERRR! BOOM! SHHHRKKK! PSHHHH….

The whole ground seemed to shake as a loud, booming crash filled Bulma's ears. Whatever caused the noise seemed to come from the South lawn. Trunks began screaming incessantly, obviously upset and scared by the loud noise. Bulma felt a lump in her throat and a flutter of hope in her chest before running outside to see what the commotion was. With her baby screaming in her ear, Bulma watched as his father slowly sauntered down the steps to his space ship with his arms crossed over his chest. Although his battle suit was battered and torn, the Saiyan himself looked unharmed. He had a smug look on his face.

"Vegeta…"

Maybe their morning routine would change after all.

"Is that all you've got to say, Woman? Hush that child up! What have you been doing since I've been gone? Raising him to be a whiny Earthling? Hn." And with that, Vegeta pushed past both Bulma and his son, giving them a prolonged onceover as he did so. Once the two seemed to pass his inspection, Vegeta spoke up. "I'm taking a shower. I expect food on the table when I return."

Once Vegeta was gone, Bulma sighed and tried to hush her son. What was she thinking? Some things never changed. Despite that, a small smile formed on her lips. Maybe the three of them could create a new afternoon routine together now.


End file.
